Hotaru's Day Out
by Knight-XIII
Summary: Hotaru has the adventure of a lifetime, to bad it's at the cost of Haruka, Mamoru, and Seiya's wellbeing...
1. Lets go to the Zoo

**A/N:**

Alright my attempt at writing something funny… Ahem well first I'd like to say that this is my like second attempt at a SM fic, second I want to say that I don't own Sailor Moon, or some of the events from "A baby's Bay Out." In any way shape or form. I just borrowed a few things.

****

Summery:

It has been three years since the crisis with the villain known as Galaxia/Chaos, and many things have happened after the Senshi victory. Usagi and Mamoru are engaged and preparing for their wedding. Well Usagi and the girls are preparing, while Mamoru just tries to stay out of his fiancés way.

During this time he becomes better friends with the outer senshi known as Haruka. They are often caught at races or other such games arguing on who the best player is.

They add new members to their ranks when the Threelights come back. Haruka is reluctant at first, her anger toward Seiya still there, but it all worked out in the end. Yaten and Taiki have decided to offer their design services to the princess and her friends.

Another thing to occur is Hotaru's age. After the fight with Galaxia, she was once again placed into her infant state. It was her second (or was it her third chance at a normal life), and the outers are making sure she has one.

Now lets begin "Hotaru's Day Out"

* * *

You could feel the tension in the air as the sun was setting over the construction site. A battered and bruised Haruka stood on the top most iron beam staring down at her adversary, one wrong move and everything would come crashing down. A giggle brought her back to the objective at hand. There sitting at the edge of the skyscraper was her daughter watching everything go by in childish amusement, not aware of the danger she and her "papa" were in.

"Come on now Hotaru I think you've had enough fun for today it's time to go home." Haruka tried to coo her daughter toward her.

There was no such luck, in fact Hotaru just proceeded to waddle closer to the edge. Haruka in her state of panic rushed after her daughter.

She did not see the small dribble of drool in front of her, making her slide as she slipped and fell landing on her back with a groan of pain. She could do nothing as she lay there watching her daughter continue towards her emanate doom with only one thought on her mind.

"How am I going to explain this to her mothers…"

--

The day had started off like any other normal day. The girls and Threelights had decided to meet up at the shrine for the day to plan for Usagi's wedding. They had been meeting up like that for several weeks, coming up with plans and preparations for the upcoming union.

There was so much excitement in the air, as the girls and two Threelights came up with ideas for the spectacular event that was to take place in a few short months. The bride- to-be couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted for her first and only wedding.

In a corner two men and a woman sat around a table playing a game involving cards. Their presence forgotten in the midst of all the commotion going on, and to be honest they preferred it that way.

"So Mamoru how does if feel to know you'll be a married man soon?" asked Seiya.

"It doesn't seem so bad, I mean I'm marring the woman I love I shouldn't feel anything but happiness." replied the dark haired man.

Haruka just chuckled as she remembered her own wedding to the love of her life, and all the hectic events that had lead up to the big day.

"Your right there Mamoru, there is nothing to worry about. Though I'm a little worried about Usagi's tendency to find some sort of trouble."

"Don't worry about that Rei will be there to prevent any problems."

"If you say so." said the blond

Silence fell between the three as they continued their game. The girls giggles echoed in the background…

"I can't take it any more I'm so bored, we have to do something or I'm going to go crazy just listening to the girls and my brothers arguing on what shade of pink they want to use for the banners. We need to get out of here guys!" exclaimed Seiya who had, had enough of the giggling in the background.

"Well if your so bored why don't I give you three something productive to do." said a voice from behind the three.

"And what would you have us do oh great and powerful guardian of time?" asked the wind senshi in a light manner.

"Well since you three have nothing better to do, I need you to watch over Hotaru. I want you to take her to the zoo. She's been wanting to see the animals for awhile now."

"Why can't you do it?" asked the blond

"Because unlike you three I have things to do here." replied the time guardian.

The three looked down and sighed, seeing the truth behind the woman's words. They then proceeded to nod their heads and agree.

"Alright then Setsuna we'll do it." said Mamoru

The other two continued to nod.

"Good, let me get Hotaru-chan ready then."

--

The zoo:

"So what do you two want to see?" asked the excited pop star as he looked down at his map, trying to figure out if they should visit the reptile house first or the lions den.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say this is your first time out to the zoo Seiya." said the tall blond who was busy with her hyperactive daughter.

"I say we go see the larger animals first, and then finish off with the ape-house." said Mamoru,

"Yeah that sounds like a great plan!" exclaimed Seiya who was bouncing around the group much to their chagrin.

Haruka and Mamoru walked away from the man, and proceeded to the first section of the zoo.

--

"Papa… papa… foo" cried Hotaru who was sitting next to the tall blond as they took a break.

"Hmm… ok hime-chan. Hey guys I'm going over to a vendor to grab something for Hotaru, and then we'll finish up with our last stop to the ape-house."

"Ok that sounds good to me." replied an exhausted pop star

"Can you get me something to drink while your at it?" asked an equally tired Mamoru. Haruka nodded and then left the two men and her daughter to rest…

It took the young racer ten minutes to get the snacks, and return to her friends resting area. When she got there she immediately noticed that something did not look right.

Seiya was sleeping on the park bench, with a bit of drool sliding down his chin as he snored, while Mamoru and her daughter were nowhere in sight. There was initial panic at first, but she then figured that Mamoru had taken Hotaru to see some more of the animals before they had to head home. So she waited for their return.

Mamoru returned to their rest spot five minutes later, and Haruka noted with great panic that her daughter was not with him.

"Where is Hotaru-chan?!" roared Haruka as she jumped up from her seat, causing Seiya to roll over and onto his face on the ground.

"What are you talking about I left her with Seiya, so that I could go use the restroom?" answered Mamoru in alarmed confusion. This also caused Haruka to spin around and pin the aforementioned man with her patented death glare, the one solely reserved for him.

Seiya, who was still in the process of picking himself up off the floor was unaware of the great danger he was in, but it was made clear when Haruka lifted the young man up off his feet by the scruff of his neck. Then proceed to shake him up as she demanded to know where her child was.

"I-I d-don't know?!" cried Seiya as his head bobbed back and forth as Haruka continued her attack. "S-sh-e wa-s in he-her s-st-stroller slee-ping!" pleaded Seiya as he started to feel queasy.

"What do you mean she was in her stroller?!" shouted Haruka in fury, she then tossed the shaken man to the floor. Seiya hit the floor shaking in fear as he saw his death in the wind senshi eyes, but before Haruka could get her hands around the fools neck Mamoru called out to them. Haruka momentarily forgot about the Starlight as she rushed to Mamoru's side in hopes that he had located her daughter.

"What? What did you find her? Is she alright?" asked Haruka in panic.

"No, but I did find baby tracks, and I'm willing to bet my marriage that they belong to Hotaru-chan." stated Mamoru

"Then what are we waiting for follow them." exclaimed the wind senshi.

--

The tracks had lead the three to the Ape exhibit, which was a large building that held all the primates in indoor exhibit's. Unfortunately for the three this also meant that the tracks they were following had disappeared.

"Oh dear Kami-sama where is she?" cried Haruka, " What will I tell Michiru and Setsuna if we don't find her? They'll kill us all!" Haruka started to hyperventilate as she pictured all the ways her lover and best friend could torture and kill her. Similar thoughts were going through the two men's minds as well. Just as the threes panic started to morph into real live terror; they heard a giggle come from one of the exhibit cages.

"Oh sweet Kami-sama." whispered a pale Haruka, as she spotted her daughter in a cage. Sitting next to a five hundred pound gorilla. Mamoru stood stiff while Seiya fell into the seat behind him.

"What are we going to do now?" whispered Mamoru, "That thing's going to crush her." he added, which did nothing to alleviate Haruka's already fried nerves.

"Hey look." said Seiya, "It looks like the monkey likes her." and he was right the gorilla was patting the little girls head gently while offering her some fruit, to which she took and proceed to munch on.

"Oh thank you Kami-sama, now all we need to do is get her out of there before she gets hurt." sighed Haruka.

"Ok here's what we do Mamoru you stick your arm through the cage and grab Hotaru, while Seiya and I distract the beast."

"Wait why do I have to get her?" asked Mamoru in shock.

"Because you have the longer arms!" hissed the irate senshi. "Ok lets start." the two young men gave a firm nod to signal their start.

"Hey you look what I have." sang Seiya in a taunting manner while waving a banana away from Mamoru and Hotaru's direction; the gorilla would not rise to the bait. Haruka, who was desperate to get her daughter back unharmed took the banana from the Starlight, and then proceeded to throw the fruit at the massive behemoth.

The banana hut its mark right on the head, needless to say that got the gorilla's attention. It jumped to its feet and charged at the two, roaring in anger and forcing its aggravators to take several steps back.

"Well that got its attention." chuckled Seiya nervously, while Haruka signaled Mamoru to start on his end of the mission. Mamoru nodded his head in acknowledgment.

He then stuck his arm in between the cage's gap closes to Hotaru. His fingers brushed up against the fabric of her overall clad leg.

'Come on just a bit more.' he thought, "Ah I've got her." he whispered. Unfortunately for him the statement got the gorilla's attention, and with a roar of fury the beast lumbered over to Hotaru's side and lifted the girl out of the earth prince's grasp. The giant primate then lifted a gigantic fist into the air and brought it crashing down onto the poor mans outstretched hand.

Haruka and Seiya both cringed at the loud crunching sound. The beast removed its fist from Mamoru, gave a snort of content and went to Hotaru's side. Mamoru removed his hand away from the gap, as the other two made their way over to him. Seiya reached the suffering man first. He lifted his own hand and made to examine Mamoru, but as he lightly touched it . Mamoru gave out a great cry of agony,

"YOW!! OW!! OH KAMI-SAMA IT HURTS!! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE MY HAND AGAIN!!" he then proceeded to jump around yelling and screaming about the pain.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." sighed Haruka as she glared at the silverback, who was rocking her daughter back and forth in a playful manner.

--

Ten minutes later found our would be hero's on the bench facing the giant ape. Mamoru sat in the right corner, and was still tending to his hand mumbling tenderly to it as if it were an injured child. Haruka sat in the center glaring at the ape, as it continued to rock her daughter back and forth while both beast and girl slept peacefully in each others arms. Seiya sat to the far left, and he was making faces at the orangutans.

"Stop taunting the chimps-" Seiya interrupted "Actually they're orangutans."

"Whatever stop messing with them and help us figure out a way to get Hotaru out of that cage." Haruka demanded. Seiya shrugged his shoulders and started to look around the room. As he was looking his eyes landed on a mop handle.

"Bingo I've got it!" He exclaimed happily while his two companions looked at him questionably.

"I am a genius." He laughed, as he made his way over to the mop. Both Haruka and Mamoru brightened up as they figured out Seiya's plan.

He then made his way over to the gorilla's cage, mop in hand, and signaled the other two to keep quiet.

Seiya slid the handle through the bars of the cage very slowly, and without a sound. The mop handle crept closer and closer to the loops of Hotaru's overalls.

'Almost there… Come on Seiya!' Thought Haruka as the pole passed through Hotaru's overall loops.

'YES!' They all cheered to themselves.

'Now for the tricky part.' Thought Seiya, as he began to lift the handle. While he began to lift he moved the mop in-between his legs to get a better leverage. Slowly ever so slowly he began to lift the girl from the beast's arms.

'twitch'

They all froze as the Silverback turned his head to the other side. There was a collective sigh of relief, after which Seiya continued to bring Hotaru toward him. Just as they thought they were home free a gigantic hand grabbed the handle, the gorilla then removed Hotaru from the tip and set her down.

"Oh no." whispered Seiya as the Silverback returned his gaze to the petrified man. Lifting his large fist, and a loud roar the beast brought his fist crashing down on the broom. Which in turn lifted the end between the pop star's legs up, this resulted in two things to occur. Seiya flying through the air, and then landing on his back hands between his legs as he gave a silent scream of agony.

"Oh crap, even I felt that one." groaned Mamoru as he watched his friend suffer on the ground.

"…" Haruka just kept quiet, lest she crack and laugh at the poor man.

--

Once again both the demon ape from hell, and yes this is what the three decided to call him, were sound asleep. Haruka noticed that they were closer to the bars of the cage this time. She decided to try her luck. She reached into the cage and grabbed Hotaru's foot and began to pull the young girl toward her.

Hotaru was woken from her nap as she felt herself move. She looked toward the force of the pull, and began to giggle as she saw her "papa."

"Shh hime-chan." pleaded Haruka quietly "I almost have you firefly, just…a…bit…mor-yes!" cried Haruka as her daughter started to slide between the bars.

But that happiness was short lived as she felt something grab both arms. All-o- a-sudden Haruka felt herself lift off into the air; coming to a stop several feet off the ground, and face-to-face with evil personified.

Mamoru and Seiya both watched their friend's plight in helplessness and fear, as the beast took a breath and gave a mighty roar. Haruka's own screams were drown out as the Silverback continued to roar, spittle and bad breath hitting the senshi in the face.

The Silverback brought her closer to the bars, glared at her for a second, and then with a mighty push. He threw the woman to the other side of the room, and into the chimpanzees cage. Where she hung limply in the bent metal, a chimp tapping her face as it tried to escape.

Just then a cage on the other side of the gorilla's exhibit opened. The ape stood on all fours and left the room, while Hotaru made her way out of the cage, and then out the doors to the exhibit. Haruka could only stare in shock as her daughter left her sight for the second time that day.

"You know…" said Seiya, who was curled on the floor, "We should of asked the zoo keepers for help."

"…Shut up…" rasped Haruka

* * *

And thus starts "Hotaru's Day" out. This one should be only like four chapters long, and since I now I have time, I know I'll be able to finish…I hope…

Oh and if there are any mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them… sorry no beta.

-K


	2. Mall time Horror

Ok this chapter was a pain to produce, only because I couldn't figure out in what way to torture the babysitters. So sorry if it seems like this chapter is total crap, the third one should be a bit better.

X_X

At the Shrine-

"Suna… Setsu… Hey! Setsuna! Are you there? Michiru asked her friend and house-mate in concern.

"What's the matter you just spaced out there for a minute?" Setsuna turned to her friend, who was growing more concerned with the lack of response to her inquiries.

"I don't know what happened I just felt a shiver run down my spine, like there was something major going on." Replied Setsuna, Michiru looked her friend in the eyes and asked,

"Do you think it's a premonition of a new enemy?"

"No" was Setsuna's immediate answer, "I don't feel any evil forces, for now I think we can ignore it and focus on the princess and her wedding. No need to worry her or the others." Michiru nodded her consent, trusting her friend to know what she was talking about.

X_X- Meanwhile-

"You know, maybe it would be best if we call the police?" Said Mamoru, he was still in slight pain.

"Are you crazy? If we get the cops involved then it will get out to the girls. And if it gets out to the girls, then you can bet we'll be either sent sixty million years into the past, with our giant scaly friends. Or we will be found dead out at sea. Hell your future wife will probably castrate you for this." Explained Haruka

Mamoru paled at all the unpleasant possibilities. They had been looking for the missing toddler for hours, and still there was no sight of the dark haired child. They were starting to lose hope and Seiya decided he would take that time to complain,

"Well what the heck are we supposed to do then? We don't even know where she is now?" he said as they came to a stop in front of a storefront selling TV's. The other two paused as well, neither had an answer to the question. Haruka and Mamoru stood off to the side as they discussed a course of action that wouldn't get their girls involved. Seiya moved to the storefront to see what was on the TV's that were up front displaying a news story.

X_X- on the TV.

The reporter was covering the activity taking place at the mall, which involved some children's band; the Tiggles, or something like that. As she was reporting, there was a tug on the wire connecting to the microphone. This in turn caused the woman to drop the microphone to the floor. Trying to cover-up her mistake she bent down to retrieve the fallen object while keeping her eyes on the camera, like any good anchorwoman would. This act made her miss the tiny form crawling past her into the mall, and which was the cause of the mishap, but Seiya didn't miss it, he recognized the little girl who had headed into the Juuban district mall.

"Um gu-guys I think I found her." And with those words the wind senshi and earth prince were on him in a flash.

"Where, where is my little hime-chan!" shouted the distressed senshi, while taking a hold of Seiya's front and tugging him within inches of herself.

Seiya, who was in fear for his life pointed at the mall on the other end of the busy street. Haruka took one look in the pointed direction and dashed off her two companion's right behind her. In hindsight that was a very bad idea. Cars zoomed past the trio, their horns blaring in warning to the idiots running across the road. Just as the three thought they were home free, a large truck sped by. Unfortunately for the three they didn't jump back in time. As a result of their lack of focus, their feet paid the ultimate price.

"… AHHHHHHHHH!!!" was the general, if not belated, response to the flattening of their feet.

They were finally, painfully, able to cross the busy street.

"You know I think we should have thought that out a bit better." Mamoru moaned as he sat down on the curb, checking to make sure his foot wasn't permanently damaged.

"Yeah let's never do that again." Seiya squeaked as he limped over to a nearby bench.

"Oi this is no time to be sitting down. We have to get Hotaru back before something happens to her." Haruka growled with her back to them, she seemed to have pushed the agony into the back of her mind. Her male companions were impressed with her prowess to overcome the pain. What they didn't know was that she had tear tracks running down her face, and that she had almost collapsed sobbing upon reaching the other side of the road.

The trio spent a few minutes more checking on their injuries before they headed off into the mall.

X_X- the mall-

The trio walked into the mall, with the hope that they would find the toddler with ease if they split up. This hope was dashed as they saw all the children running around the main mall, a bright and colorful stage was set up for the band that was to play that day.

"Oh… crap now what do we do, there's a whole freaking army of evil babies loose." Seiya groaned, while scanning left and right for their missing toddler. Haruka just took one look at all the children and dropped down into a crouch to hyperventilate. Mamoru took in his friend's distressed form and tried to sooth her the best way he could.

"Don't worry Haruka we'll find her. All we have to do is split up, one person on each level. You could take the bottom level, Seiya should look on the middle level, and I'll take the top level. So pull yourself together and let's go find your daughter." Haruka didn't respond for a few moments, and just as Mamoru was about to give up on her she quickly jumped up a fire in her eyes.

"Your right this is no time for self pity, we have a job to do and we need to do it now!" she exclaimed. The other two nodded and they split up to their designated positions.

X_X-Top floor-

"Like OMG you should soo get that top it would look soo good on you!!!" Mamoru shuddered as he listened to the girls squeal about how good some fluffy pink top looked. He wondered how anyone could think something so hideous could look good on anyone.

He finally passed them by with no luck in his search. Hotaru didn't seem to be on the top floor.

'Where could she be?' he thought, he was about to give up hope, but then he thought he saw a small form crawl under a large gap through a door. Mamoru who was too excited at the prospect of finding the girl ignored the sign hanging above the room.

He ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked,

"Damn it." He muttered. He got down on his knees and crawled through the space under the door. There he spotted Hotaru who was hiding under a chair. He was so focused on the little girl that he didn't see the other half naked occupant in the fitting room, but she saw him.

"Ahhh… Pervert! Someone please help me! Pervert! Ahhh!!!"

"What… no lady I'm not a per-" Mamoru was interrupted when he purse came crashing down on his head as she continued to yell and scream about perverts.

"No… Ow! I'm… Ow! Not… Oww! A pervert OWW!!!" screamed Mamoru as he tried to explain himself to the panicking woman who was intent on beating his brains out with her overly large overly heavy bag. The bag came crashing down upon his head one more time before he gave up and high-tailed it out of there, completely forgetting about the little girl, the woman still screaming about perverts and peeping toms.

X-X- middle floor-

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Seiya screamed, cloths in disarray, as he ran for his life through the crowd of confused onlookers. A gaggle of rabid fan girls close on his tall all shouting for their "Kou-sama"

"Man all I had wanted was some food!" cried the young man in distress…

-_-

"Mm food court… man I'm hungry… I wonder if they have any pizza here?" mumbled Seiya who decided to take a break in his hunt for Hotaru. It had been a long day, and it was only two o'clock. He was waiting in line when he noticed a group of girls looking his way and giggling. He gave his trademark bad boy grin and waved to them. The girls blushed and squealed in joy. He went back to looking at what he was going to order. A few seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"E-excuse m-me… but are y-you Kou Seiya?" Asked one of the giggling girls he had waved to.

"Why yes I am. How may I be of help to such a pretty girl?" Seiya purred, his voice a husky whisper that had the young woman shivering with pleasure.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could get your autograph?!" asked the teen in excitement.

"Sure thing, anything for a fan." Replied Seiya seductively. The girl blushed and handed over a piece of paper and a pen. Seiya took the items handed to him and proceeded to write,

'From Seiya, with love XOXO.' He then handed the items back to the girl with a wink. She blushed again when their hands brushed together. Then she ran off to join her friends who had watched the entire exchange with great interest.

The young member of the Threelights then went back to waiting in line, paying no more attention to his surroundings. He had finally decided on what he was going to get when he saw a shadow in his peripheral vision that looked suspiciously like little Hotaru.

When he turned his full attention to the spot he thought he saw the young toddler in, he was met with another site instead. In front of him was a crowd of nearly thirty girls all of whom seemed to be looking at him as if he were a piece of meat.

"Ahh there he is it really is Seiya!!!" cried out one girl the others all squealed in agreement, and so the chase was on. Poor Seiya was so unprepared for the girls that those closest to him were able to jump him forming a pile on top of him. Girls started to rip at his cloths, trying to get a piece of the famous pop star. After a while Seiya was able to crawl out of the pile, and he ran for his life, his dignity forgotten as he ran screaming for his life the girls' quick on his heel.

"There's the elevator!" thought the young man. He then noticed that Hotaru was inside of it waving at him. He was almost there when he noticed that the elevator doors were closing.

'.NO! NOOOO!!!" he shriek as he made a mad dash to the closing doors, but it was too late the doors had closed in his face taking with it the little toddler and his escape.

He heard the girls clamoring behind him getting closer with each second. The next thing he knew was the bliss of unconsciousness as the girls jumped him like a wild pride of lionesses catching their meal.

X_X- Bottom floor-

"Hello there to all the little boys and girls out there are you ready for The Giggles!!!" announced a voice over the speakers located throughout bottom level of the mall.

"YES!!" yelled the many little children who had come to see their favorite band. Haruka cringed at all the high pitched voices around her all screaming for the band.

"Damn it. Trying to find Hotaru in this crowd is like looking for a needle in a haystack." She grouched.

After cursing her luck for several minutes Haruka decided it was time to get back to business and find her daughter. By this time the band had come out and the children were all on their feet all cheering and dancing to the silly songs the band were playing. After a long search through the crowd, Haruka was about to scream in frustration. Her daughter was nowhere in sight, and the stupid band was starting to give her a headache. She turned to leave, but stopped as she heard the voice of her child.

"And what do we have here?" said one of the band members, he had a thick British accent, as he spotted a child on their stage, "Well lookie here guys we have us a fan on stage. Ello there sweet pea what is your name?"

"Hotaru!" giggled the child as the man in purple picked her up.

"Well Hotaru, would you like to help us sing our next song to all these boys and girls?"

"YES!" screamed the happy little girl, and so it was that the next song started up, with Hotaru singing along with the band. Haruka was in shock as she saw her daughter in some stranger's arms. Plus she needed to get her little girl back. So getting over the shock Haruka marched over to the stage. Once there she was about to get on the stage when she was stopped by a big burly man.

"Sorry sir you can't get beyond this point." The senshi of the wind didn't take to kindly to that,

"Listen here you behemoth that's my girl up there and I intend to get her right here and right now. So get out of my way!" with that she pushed passed the man and ran towards her daughter. Before even making it half way over to her little girl, Haruka was tackled to the ground.

"Oh no you don't, No one gets passed Bubba!" Shouted the Burly guard as he tried to pin down the wind senshi. Too bad for him, that Haruka was a lot stronger then she looked, with a mighty roar she was able to get the guard off of her. She rose from the ground and made her way to the shocked band.

"Hand her over." Haruka growled at the purple clad singer. Mr. Purple shook his head no. There was no way he was giving the little girl over to what he thought was a deranged mad man. He then place the little girl behind his to keep her out of what he thought was harm's way. Haruka, who was already in a foul mood, didn't take kindly to the refusal. She raised her arm to strike, but was stopped by something thwacking against her head. It was a baby bottle.

"No one hurts the Tiggles!" shouted a little voice from the crowd, and with a child's version of a war cry, the children all attacked. Haruka was prepared for many things in life, but being attacked by a bunch of toddlers was not one of them.

"AHHH!!!" Haruka screamed as the children piled up on her, bonking her on the head with their bottles.

X_X

The three stood outside of the mall, Mamoru was sporting several cuts and bruises, as well as a few bumps on the head and a black eye. Seiya was holding what was left of his cloths together, lipstick marks all over his body, mumbling about evil girls, and sexual harassment. Haruka was in no better shape, her clothes were torn, and she was sporting several of her own bruises. Her hair looked like it had been pulled on and she also had some bite marks.

"We lost her again… didn't we?" mumbled Mamoru through swollen lips. Haruka just grunted in response.

X_X

Yay I finished another chapter… sorry it took so long, but life got in the way, and well I always have trouble with transferring what I have in my head down on paper. Anyway, it's another chapter done, so that's always good news. Plus it means this story is not dead^.^

So until next time (whenever that may be)


	3. Ah the Park… bring on the pain

Chapter Three: Ah the Park… bring on the pain

… *Bows low to the ground* I am so sorry for the long wait… I actually have no excuse… except for the fact that I've fallen for the Bleach craze…more specifically Soifon, but my god I never thought I would have been away for this long. Please forgive me!

X_X

At the Shrine-

"You know it has been almost three hours since we last heard from Haruka and the others." Michiru said as she held up two silk napkins, both exactly identical, trying to choose which would go better with the flowers they had finally managed to pick out.

"Maybe we should give them a call to see if everything is alright?" Suggested Ami who was with her, pointing to the napkin held in Michiru's right hand.

"I think we should let them be. If they haven't called, then they must be having the time of their lives." Setsuna said as she walked pasted them, a pile of wedding magazines in her hands.

How far from the truth she really was…

X_X

With the damned… uh with the babysitters-

After a quick run to a clothing store, one that was far, far away from the evil woman/fan girls/toddlers infested mall, and swearing to never bring it up again. The three unfortunate souls had begun their search for the missing Hotaru.

"…Are you sure you saw her wondering in this direction Seiya?" Haruka asked still sore from the attack by the children.

"Yes! I swear I saw her going this way… Ah! Ha! There!" Seiya exclaimed pointing to a large public park., one that was crawling with children of all shapes and size, with their mommies and daddies not too far away having the time of their lives.

Damn them all…

"…Crap… will this nightmare ever end!" Cried Haruka as she watched the, evil, children run around the park screaming happily to each other as they played tag.

"Don't worry Haruka-san I'm sure everything will work out fine this time… though I do suggest that we stay together this time…just in case." Mamoru said calmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Thanks for the pep talk Mamoru-san it really hel-" Haruka stopped talking and turned her head left and right when she noticed Seiya was missing, "Umm Mamoru-san where did Seiya run off to?"

"I-I don't know he was here a second ago?" Mamoru said while turning in circles looking for his wayward friend. They didn't have to look long, because a few moments later Seiya came running back to them with a bundle hanging under one of his arms.

"HEY GUYS I GOT HER! HAHAHA I GOT _HER_!" He came to a stop before them and held up the little girl so they could take a good look. Their ecstatic faces fell when they noticed the little toddler in his arms, who did have a striking resemblance to their little Hotaru-chan, was actually not her. The poor girl looked like she was ready to cry.

"S-Seiya y…you idiot! That's the wrong girl!" Haruka shouted as she took the scared girl away from him, and started to bounce her in her arms, the girl snuggled up into the blond in contentment. Mamoru wanted to say something similar, but there was a shrill scream followed by screams to call for the police.

"HELP! HELP SOMEONE KIDNAPPED MY BAYBE GIRL! HELP A STRANGE MAN SNACHED UP MY GIRL!" The three unlucky friends looked at each other panicked. Haruka gently placed the girl to the ground and the three ran off in fear, they didn't want to take the chance for more abuse. The child looked after them and pouted. The tall blond had smelled like cookies, she wanted cookies, plus he was soft and nice. She looked back to where her mommy was talking to two big men in blue from behind the tree the weird guys had been.

Her decision was made, and she followed after the man who smelled of cookies.

X_X

"Wow that was close." Mamoru panted as he slumped into the park bench surrounded by trees.

"Yeah… close." Seiya wheezed next to him before he toppled off with a loud smack to the back of his head.

"…_You_…" Haruka growled as she loomed over him "…you… idiot, no not even an idiot would do something as dumb as you! How could you have made that kind of mistake!" She got ready to pounce but was stopped by the small missile attached itself to her leg. Haruka looked down, while her two friends looked over her shoulders and saw the small child they had left to be found by her mother clinging to Haruka's leg.

"Well this can't be good…" She said bewildered as she tried to shake the giggling girl off her leg. Mamoru looked down the open path they had come from and saw the two officers the mother had called coming right for them, but they hadn't seen them yet. He let out a yelp of fear, grabbed Haruka's shoulder and shoved her onto the bench. He took the small girl and put her in the blonds' lap then grabbed Seiya, who let out an indigent shout, and yanked off the singer's coat and draped it over Haruka's lap. He pushed Seiya into the seat to Haruka's right and quickly took his own seat on the blonds' left. She felt the child wiggle around for a bit before settling down.

"Just act normal." He whispered as the cops came up to them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Said cop number one, a name tag on his left breast identifying him as an R. Okajima, the cop next to him then stepped forward, his tag reading D. Woo.

"We were wondering if you three happened to have seen a man with a small child wonder passed this area?" Woo asked as he look them with an analytical eye.

Mamoru smiled disarmingly as he spoke.

"No officer, it's just been us three enjoying nature on this fine day. Why do you ask? Has something happened?" Haruka elbowed him, discreetly, in the side and gave a meaningful look his way.

_'Stop asking questions, we need to get rid of them!'_

Haruka once again felt the toddler squirm in her lap. She placed her hands over the child to keep her still. She didn't notice the girl had moved her hands away from Seiya's coat pocket a silver object in hand.

"Well you see," Officer Okajime said "We have been called in due to a missing child. Her mother claims a man, she couldn't describe him properly but said he was tall and dark haired, ran up to the sand pit and snatched her daughter up before running off."

Haruka sent a glare Seiya's way; she promised that once this was all over she would kill the Starlight. She then heard a strange sound, almost like a lighter being flickered on-

_'Oh no-' _She thought as a slight heat was pressed to close for comfort near her pant's crotch area. _'Please Kami-sama please no, not there… anywhere but there!'_ She internally cried as the heat intensified. She also felt the child wiggle her way off her lap and onto the ground she then waddled away to the far off sounds of her mother's frantic cry of her name, all behind the cover of Seiya's coat of course.

"Th- that's so sad. You see officers my friends here have children of their own, they would be devastated if something like that were to happen to one of them, we can sympathies with that poor, poor woman and we hope you catch the monster." Seiya said sounding sympathetic. He looked towards the others hoping they would have something else to say that would get rid of the cops

Haruka whimpered as the uncomfortable heat turned into a blazing pain. She turned into Mamoru and clutched onto his sleeve burying her face into it as she chocked back a sob. The cops turned to stare worriedly at her.

"Um… you see this is such disturbing news that it has my friend here in tears… there, there Haruka-san. I'm sure these fine men in blue will find the child and reunite her with her mother. There is no need to be so sad." Mamoru said while patting her shoulder. He then brought his head in closer towards the blonds' ear.

"Haruka-san, what's wrong?" He whispered, and strangely enough he smelled smoke coming off her. Haruka lifted her head up enough to glare at her friend.

"The damn kid set fire to my goods!" She whispered back harshly "Get rid of these guys already, oh Kami-sama the pain!" She again shoved her head into his shoulder and cried out in pain. Mamoru turned back to the cops and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Haruka's a bit emotional right now. Um if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to be alone now."

"Ahem y-yes, well we can see that you three are not hiding anything."

_'Except a raging brush fire'_ Mamoru thought painfully as Haruka bit down on his arm.

"We'll be going now. Thank you for your cooperation." The two officers then turned and walked away they finally disappeared around the bend.

Haruka ripped Seiya's coat off her lap only to get flames to the face. She stood up with Mamoru and Seiya following close behind.

"Put me out! Put me out!" She let out a shrill yell as she tried to pat the flames off. Mamoru took Seiya's coat and began to us it as a fan to put out the small fire which inadvertently fed it more oxygen causing the flames to get bigger and Haruka's cries to get shriller and louder.

"You idiot, I said put it out not spread it out!"

Seiya in a panic grabbed Haruka by the shoulders and shoved her to the ground on her back. He then brought his booted foot up. Haruka's eyes widened in fear when she realized what was about to happen.

"Seiya w-" His foot came down… hard. It was quickly lifted up again and brought down again over and over and over again. Mamoru watched from the side, his hands protectively over his own sensitive spot wincing every time the foot came down. Finally after only about ten seconds, though Haruka could have sworn it was closer to an eternity, before the fire was put out completely.

Mamoru rushed over to the fallen senshi's side and lifted her up. She nearly collapsed, she couldn't feel anything below her head anymore, but she was sure it was extremely painful. She tried to muster up enough strength to glare death at the one who caused all her pain, but it was way too much effort. Instead she let Mamoru support her weight and lead her to the bench to sit down.

Once Mamoru was sure she was ok… um sitting comfortably- um just able to sit. He rounded on Seiya.

"What the hell is your problem? You could have caused some serious-" He stopped looked over to Haruka's form and her dazed expression before amending his words. "You could have caused even _more_ serious damage than the fire by doing that!"

"What I was thinking!" Yelled the angered Starlight, "I was thinking OMG Haruka's on fire! Michiru's going to kill me a hundred times over when she finds out that not only did we lose her only child, but Her wife went up in flames trying to get her back! And I wasn't about to let her," He yelled pointing at Haruka, "Get out of that so easy! If we're going to die slow painful deaths at her hands, I sure as hell don't want Haruka spared the pain!"

Before Seiya knew what hit him, a fist flew towards his face and hit him. The strike was so strong it took him off his feet only to then hit the ground with a 'thud.'

"Whu tha hll mon!" He yelled while clutching his almost broken jaw as he looked up to glare at Mamoru.

"Wasn't me." Mamoru defended as he lifted his hands up in a surrender motion. Seiya turned a bit more to the right and saw Haruka standing, albeit wobbly, with her fist raised where his face used to be.

"That's for being an asshole!" She wheezed. She then shakily walked over to him brought her foot up then with great speed brought it down onto his family jewels. He let out a squeak of pain as the air left his lungs in one fell swoop

"…and that's for the trauma to the goods!"

"I-I was… on..ly…try…ing… to…help…" He rasped through his bruised jaw and clutching at his damaged parts.

"You-you idiots could have thrown me into the pond not even six feet away from us!" She yelled with more vigor, now that the pain had very, _very_, slowly started to recede, and she pointed to a spot filled with a shallow pool of water not even six feet away towards the left of the bench.

"Oh…" Both men said stupidly.

"Now both of you idiots spread out and look for my little girl!" She shouted in rage. Both men jumped to attention looked at each other and ran off in opposite directions.

"And don't grab the wrong kid this time for Kami-sama's sake!" She then yelled to their retreating forms.

"Oh god I need to sit down." She mumbled in pain as she stumbled back to the bench.

"Crap… I should have told one of them to get me a new pair of pants!"

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… again sorry for the very long hiatus, but I just could not figure out how I wanted to do the park scene (which was my favorite part in the movie), but I think it turned out pretty decent. Lol Poor Haruka got the brunt of the pain this chapter… hopefully it will even out the next one, which I hope to get out sometime this year… maybe in a month (hopefully). Anyway please leave a review and tell me how I did this chapter!

See ya next time,

-K


End file.
